


The Pull of Shared Battles

by knightshade



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightshade/pseuds/knightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The purpose of kelnorim was to meditate, to allow the symbiote time to rejuvenate the body.  It was supposed to be a time of deep relaxation, but recently, Teal’c’s kelnorim had been plagued by desires he could not satisfy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pull of Shared Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Season: Five (post The Warrior)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters. They belong to a host of people who are not me including MGM and Gekko.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Eve11 wrote a wonderful little crack fic called Second String which included the idea that relations between Jaffa warriors was standard practice. I had been thinking Jack/Teal’c type thoughts when I read Eve’s story and the muse just spring boarded from there.

**The Pull of Shared Battles**

 

 

Things were different among the Tau’ri, this Teal’c understood.

 

Understanding, however, did not stop his mind from exploring in places he could not go.   The purpose of kelnorim was to meditate, to allow the symbiote time to rejuvenate the body. It was supposed to be a time of deep relaxation, but recently, Teal’c’s kelnorim had been plagued by desires he could not satisfy.

 

 

_The fires from the candles crackled and surrounded them both -- burning red light on bare skin. The twining of fingers, the tangle of bodies, the exploring of mouths. It was both ritual and lust. Feeding of the body’s other hunger._

_He was fascinated by the scars. Jaffa skin healed fully, smooth and barren of all marks of battle. Not so with the Tau'ri, and Teal’c’s mouth was drawn to O’Neill’s scars. The memory of many of them burned bright in Teal’c’s mind as well as here on O’Neill’s flesh.   He ran his tongue along the raised, toughened skin, feeling the pull of shared battles, his desire flaring with the candles._

 

He did not remember when he first became aware of the rules of the Tau’ri military -- the prohibitions against sharing intimate consort between commander and subordinate. So much was alien when he had first joined the SGC that it was difficult to remember when he learned of each unfamiliar custom. At the time it would have been meaningless. A raised eyebrow would perhaps have been the extent of his reaction. He had had no reason to care. He had not been interested in associating with the Tau’ri beyond their shared battle. He would not have denied O’Neill his due, but he would not have gone in search of anything either.

 

 

_O’Neill was not Jaffa, but he was not fragile either. His hands were hardened and demanding, pulling at Teal’c’s skin, digging into his back and drawing him closer. Teal’c’s mouth was open and accepting, pulling at O’Neill’s lower lip, their tongues engaged in desperate sparring. O’Neill broke the kiss and then moved to Teal’c nipples, nipping and pulling at the flesh there. It filled Teal’c with a deep ache he hadn’t felt in far too long. His skin came alive to the touch, awakening slowly to the pleasures it had been denied. The rest of his body followed suit. Rising up, filling with blood, becoming hard and tense._

 

 

Teal’c had had many consorts in his time serving the false god. All first primes were accorded such luxuries. He had taken none who were unwilling, but he had had his share of partners. It was their custom. Jaffa served their false gods far from home for many cycles at a time. They were separated from their wives and families. It was acknowledged that the body’s hunger would be sated among the other warriors, as hunger was sated at meals. This was the way of things. He was surprised that the Tau’ri had no such customs.

 

While he did not miss serving Apophis, Teal’c did miss serving with other Jaffa. He had been comfortable with the rebels on Cal Mah. To be among his own people again, to be fighting side by side with warriors like himself was a relief. He respected the warriors of the Tau’ri. He had long since grown to consider them friends. But there are certain things they did not understand.

 

 

_The mats under his back had picked up the warmth of his candles, the concrete above them flickered with the flames, and O’Neill’s hands left seared nerves in their wake. His thumbs and forefingers worked Teal’c’s nipples before tracing their way down his sides and over his hips. Then O’Neill grabbed Teal'c's cock in his hand and gave him several strokes. A groan escaped him, his hands curling into potentially damaging fists. He breathed and let out another groan as O’Neill pressed back into the base of his cock, bringing him to his full length. Teal’c was awash in the feel of O’Neill’s tongue on his tip, licking away the drops that had escaped him early. Then O’Neill was taking him into his warm, moist mouth. Teal’c let loose a growl, his whole body tensing. He tried to keep from bucking upward, relying on the weight of O’Neill’s body on his as O’Neill continued to stroke._

_The tension, pleasure, and impending release were all waging battle through Teal'c's body. His nails tore at the mat beneath him, his teeth clenched together, grinding out his anticipation. O’Neill stroked and licked and dragged his nails along Teal’c’s thigh. Teal’c couldn’t help the shudders and twitches that plucked at his muscles, couldn’t help the arching of his back that threatened to upend O’Neill. His whole body drew taut, every fiber of every muscle tensing. And then he was over the top, pleasure drowning him, washing through of his body in a long, loud moan. He heard it echoing off the concrete, imagined it rolling through the corridors. It left him panting and spent._

_O’Neill stared down at him, eyes dark with lust but a smirk of amusement playing on his lips._

He had heard how the men of the SGC talked. To imply a human warrior took consort with another was to insult his manhood. This was looked upon with the deepest of suspicion. Teal'c could not understand why.

 

The people of the Tau’ri seemed preoccupied with distinctions of sexuality. They seemed to expect that only those uninterested in the companionship of women would take pleasure in men. Perhaps that was truly the case with humans.

 

With his people there were no such distinctions.

 

A warrior could have a wife and children and it was still assumed, indeed expected, that he would have consorts among the other Jaffa. To not take another warrior was an insult to a Jaffa’s manhood. It was looked upon with deep suspicion.

 

When Teal'c heard the human’s talk of such things and heard their assumptions of weakness, he had to conceal his smile. Being larger and stronger than any of the warriors of the SGC, and indeed feared by some of them, he wondered what they would think were they to know.

 

They could not possibly deny his manhood.

 

_The mats were thin and the concrete floor hard beneath his chest. O’Neill was kissing the back of his neck, the scratch of his beard softened by the sweat covering them both. He could hear O’Neill panting, feel the hardness of his cock resting against his ass. Teal’c clenched his teeth as O’Neill bit his shoulder and then rose up to his knees. He gripped Teal’c’s hips tightly and then slowly entered him. Teal’c took in a sharp breath as O'Neill's cock filled him. Then O'Neill began to move, plunging in and out, slowly at first but quickly building to a fierce rhythm. Teal’c rode out the overwhelming sensations, his own body hard again as O’Neill rocked back and forth faster, panting and groaning above him. O’Neill let out his own loud moan and pushed deep inside him, his muscles shaking, his hands vises at Teal’c’s side. Then he collapsed against Teal’c’s back, panting and sighing and kissing Teal’c’s shoulder._

_It was Teal’c’s turn to smile smugly._

 

Teal’c opened his eyes and took in the flutter of the many candles he’d lit, allowing the fantasies of his kelnorim to fade. O’Neill was of the Tau’ri. His culture and customs looked upon a relationship of this kind with deep suspicion. And as a warrior he was forbidden.

 

This was deeply unfortunate. It saddened Teal’c greatly.

 

There were some things that O’Neill would never truly understand.

 

\----------------

-knightshade

May 22, 2007


End file.
